elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Vulture
The Vulture is a ship manufactured by Core Dynamics. Featuring two large hardpoints, the Vulture primarily serves as a heavy space-superiority fighter that packs serious firepower into a relatively small frame, offsetting its limited weapon count and unimpressive top speed. It excels in strike missions against larger, well-defended targets, and its nimble flight characteristics make it equally devastating against smaller targets. Although the Vulture has difficulty adapting to roles other than combat due to limited internal compartments, this has not stopped it from becoming a preferred personal transport for those who like to project a certain attitude in their dealings. Overview In combat, the Vulture is a powerful small-sized ship. It is capable of easily staying out of the firing range of tougher ships like Anacondas or Pythons and its two large hardpoints are capable of dishing out fairly heavy damage. Moreover, since class 3 weapons don't suffer damage reduction against large sized ships, unlike classes 1 and 2, the Vulture can be seen as an anti-large-ship specialist, while smaller ships can be utterly dominated in seconds even without engineering. However, the low number of hardpoints means weapons such as Missiles, Mines, Torpedoes or Railguns are not viable as they have limited ammo capacities and are not all available in Class 3. This limits the Vulture to only conventional weaponry. As for weapon mount types, both fixed and gimballed mounts are viable, but turreted mounts are inadvisable due to their higher power consumption, lower damage and that they don't take advantage of the Vulture's agility. Defensively, the Vulture has impressive statistics on paper. It possesses the highest base shield and armour strengths out of all small sized ships, it has very good internal compartments, and it has four utility mounts, the same as larger ships such as Python and Federal Gunship. The Vulture's biggest defensive drawback is its limited power capacity, however, and this greatly limits viable loadout choices and requires smart module priority control. Another disadvantage of the Vulture is its speed, which is lower than most other small sized ships and even some medium sized ships. This makes it a struggle to catch up to targets and keep under fire. The Vulture's deficient speed is mitigated by formidable manoeuvrability, which is second only to the Eagle MkII. The Vulture suffers from overspecialization and is very poor in any job besides combat. Unlike the Fer-de-Lance it does very poorly as an anti-Thargoid ship, as its low number of hardpoints limits its use of AX weaponry, leaving it without many options to deal with Interceptors. Against Scouts it also suffers as it will struggle to keep a sightline on the quick moving ships; since it cannot make much use of turreted mounts and they will quickly tear the ship to pieces. Its cargo capacity is much lower than other ships near its price range, so it will do very poorly in any form of trading, mining or pirating. However, its agility makes collecting cargo easier, meaning collector limpets are not needed. It has awful jump range at a woeful maximum of 22.36 ly without engineering, the second lowest of any small sized ship making it not only useless as an explorer, it cannot easily get to Interstellar Factors to clear any bounties. Overall the Vulture functions as a small Fer-de-Lance; unbeaten in sheer power for its size but is one of the worst ships in any other role. Because it is so limited to Bounty Hunting it has very few options and makes a poor single vessel for a commander to fly and the Asp Explorer or Keelback may be more appealing due to their multi-purpose ability. The Vulture's two large hardpoints are located above and behind the cockpit, about halfway down the hull of the ship. Due to the spacing between the hardpoints, a loadout of two fixed weapons may have slight issues with converging on smaller targets. The Vulture has two manned stations. The pilot's station is on the centerline of the ship. The auxiliary station is offset to the port side above and behind the pilot's station. Since turreted mounts are a very bad idea on a Vulture and it has no fighter bay, it is one of the least useful ships for Multicrew. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Vulture. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' *''(M) = Military Compartment reserved for Hull Reinforcement Package, Module Reinforcement Package, or Shield Cell Bank'' Notes *The Vulture was added to Elite Dangerous in the 1.2 Wings update released on March 10, 2015. *The Vulture has an available 16 piece cosmetic ship kit that can be purchased from the Frontier store which allows you to "remodel your ship in your personal style". The ship kit does not affect gameplay. Trivia *The Vulture was originally priced at 21,925,615 CR. After an outcry from the community that it was overpriced, Frontier lowered the cost of the Vulture to 4,925,615 CR. Videos File:Raw_Power_-_Elite_Dangerous_Vulture File:A_man_stands_in_the_darkness..._Elite_Dangerous_Vulture_ad File:Vulture_-_Core_Dynamics_Elite_Dangerous File:Multi-crew_Vulture_Cinematic_(GONE_VIOLENT) File:The Vulture Elite Dangerous Gallery Vulture-ship-top-hardpoints-planet.png|Vulture top with hardpoints deployed File:oQ0HpRZ.png|Vulture Docked File:55a03fc3-a8c2-4801-8d7e-929cac0eec44.jpg|Vulture cockpit File:KAk0vhG.png|Vulture Hud, slight limited visibility in the front due to the fenders around the cockpit File:1DItvQM.png|Vulture front File:20180701042048_1.jpg|Vulture flying by Earth-like planet. File:BFfNG8t.png|Vulture rear File:20161129222219_1.jpg|Vulture featuring the Black Friday paintjob and ship-kit accessories. File:Elite0007.jpg |Vulture Top view File:Vulture-Cockpit-Overview.png|Vulture cockpit overview File:Vulture landed on HIP 22286 4.PNG|Vulture landed on planet 4 in HIP 22286 File:Vulture_firing_at_horizon.png File:Chrome_vulture_under_different_star_light.jpg |A Chrome Paintjob Vulture as seen under different star types light File:bp-vulture.png|Core Dynamics Vulture Blueprint File:Vulture Cockpit.jpg|Vulture Cockpit File:Vulture-Cockpit-Star-Rise.png|Vulture cockpit and star rise File:Vulture-ship-weapons-deployed.png|Vulture with weapons deployed File:Vulture-Ship-Docked.png|Vulture docked File:Vulture-ship-top-view.png|Vulture docked top view Vulture-Ship-Profile-Image.png|Vulture ship profile Vulture-ship-flying-sideview.png|Vulture ship flying sideview Vulture-spaceship-docked-front-hardpoints.png|Vulture docked front with hardpoints Vulture-Ship-Front-with-ship-kit.png|Vulture with ship kit ru:Vulture Category:Core Dynamics Category:Fighters